Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lion King Characters
Characters from AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lion King. Protagonists Lion King Yusei/Leo - Next in line to the throne looks up to his father. Leo wants to be king more than anything in the world up until his father dies. After that, he abandons his ambitions and runs away, completely changing himself even his name to Yusei to give up on his former life. Returns after having a great revalation. Professor Fudo - A kind king. Loves and cares about his son and died to save him. After his death, he appeared before his son to tell him the right choice. Akiza - Tough. As kids, her and Leo were a tag-team and cares for him more than she would admit. When she's older, her love for Yusei grows and she wants to help him, although he won't let her close. Crow - Comical yet egotistical because every great idea that happens he believes is his own. Although his ego gets in the way, he would give his life to his friends. Trudge - Sidekick to Crow even though he appears to be smarter than him. Like Crow, he would do anything for his friends since they are the most important to him. Goodwin - His sanity is debatable since he talks in riddles but it actually helps. Jack - Strict and most likely does not know what the meaning of "fun" is. Loyal to the Crown but wishes the Young Prince wouldn't be so troublesome. Martha - Polite and gentle, yet seems to let her son do more than he should. Antagonists Lion King Roman - Hates that Leo took his place as next in line to the throne. Tries to kill Leo by sending him and Aki to the "really cool place", hoping the Dark Signers would kill them but it backfired once his brother saved them. He recoutes the Dark Signers into another plan to kill the king and son so he can have the throne in exchange, Roman would give them more power. However, Neo-Domino decayed which caused more tensions. To an attempt to throw off Yusei, he blames the Dark Signers for everything but it backfired. When he tries to appeal to them once more, it's the last straw and the tear him apart piece by piece. Misty - Appears to be the smartest out the henchmen and the leader as well. Pledges allegiance to Roman only to get more power. When Roman betrayed them, she's the first one to use his words against him to incite the others. Devack - More like the follower of Misty since he and her think alike and have the same opinions. Like Misty, he pledges alliegiance to get power and goes against him once Roman betrays them all. Lazar - Seems not to have any brains. Only obsessed with food and doesn't understand when Misty and Devack try to tell him to do stuff. Pledges allegiance to Roman to get food... most likely and goes against him because Roman blamed them all for the decay of Neo-Domino. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lion King Category:Characters